Many chairs, particularly office chairs, have weight activated backward tilt. By this it is meant that a user shifting his or her weight is able to tilt the back portion of the chair to a reclining position. When the user shifts his/her weight back to an upright posture, or when the user departs, the chair returns to its neutral position on its own. This phenomenon is often described as being “passive.” When the user shifts his/her weight forward, a spring returns the back portion of the chair to its upright position. Some office chairs are arranged so that the seat portion also moves in response to tilting of the back portion and is commonly referred to as being synchronous. Sometimes the seat portion is fixed to the back portion so that they pivot about the same angle and in other chairs the seat portion is arranged to be lowered or raised at a different rate than the rate of decline of the back portion resulting in different angular movements of the back portion and the seat portion.